The Video Game's Effect
by Fireguitar
Summary: Cailey. Bailey is a 'guy'. Zack kicks her in the head when playing a video game, by accident. Now the twins are fighting over her when they see she's a girl. But why won't she pick Zack? And does she like Cody? DUH! Somehing about him is... Wonderful.


**At first, Zack likes Bailey, but it isn't a Zailey. It's Cailey.**

Zack, Cody, Bailey, Woody and London were on their first day of Seven Seas High! London felt a big disgusted, because she was the only girl hanging out with them. Nobody knew that Bailey was actually a girl. They fell for her little trick. They all thought that she was a he.

"Bailey, wanna play some Kung Fu Fury with Codes and Woody?" Zack asked.

"Yeah," Bailey replies, "All the boys dig that game... Duh!"

"Cool!" Zack smiled, "Let's go to the game room, man."

"Totally." Bailey played along.

The two 'boys' (Bailey's a girl, but looks like a boy right now) walked to the arcade. Zack was excited. He'd pwn Cody, Woody and Bailey at the game! Cody and him used to play this game back at the Tipton hotel, and Cody _always _lost. Hopefully he was a bit more of a challenge.

Zack was hoping that Bailey, the flawless-faced boy would be good at the video game. Something about him just made him look... cute. Zack sort of thought he was... pretty! He was attracted to another man? Gross!

What he didn't know is that this 'he' is actually a she. So it's totally not gross or anything... Because Bailey is a girl! But Zack didn't know. He thought he was attracted to a... pretty, flawless-faced teenager, that was a BOY!

"Get ready to feel your fists melt, Woody." Zack taunted.

"I was never good at this game." Woody said.

"Doubt your good at anything..." Zack mumbled.

The game began. The narrator of the game announced, "PLAYER 1, KICK."

"That's you, Zack." Cody said.

"It's practicing our AWESOME kung fu skills!" Woody exclaimed.

"Yeah, now let me do my kick!" Zack laughed.

He darted his foot in a long, powerful but quick cut. In that quick cut, he hit Bailey!

Bailey fell to the floor.

"Dude! You hit him!" Cody cried.

"In the face!" Woody added.

"More importantly..." Zack sweat, "Dude! He's not a guy! DUDE! He's a girl!"

"HOLY COW!" Cody turned, "She's HOT!"

"H-help me!" Bailey stammered, "U-u-up."

Obviously, the teenager 'now known as a girl', was in full pain. Not like Zack cared.

"You are so cute!" Zack smiled.

"H-help me up!" Bailey said in obvious pain.

Cody rolled his eyes at Zack's flirting. He let out a hand to pull the gorgeous girl up.

"You and me... Seven o' clock, date tonight." Zack planned aloud.

"No, thank you." Bailey snapped.

"Hey babe, why not?" Zack asked.

"Number one, you wouldn't help me up, number two, you were kinda a jerk to me in the cabin." Bailey replied.

"D-dude, she's h-hot." Cody whispered to Zack in a stammer.

"Man, I call dibs on the cutie." Zack whispered.

"She rejected you!" Cody whispered angrily.

"No girl," Zack whispered eying Bailey, "Ever misses a crack with the Zack."

"I don't think I can play the video game." Bailey said.

"You're not getting dibs on her, we play, fair and square." Cody whispered to his brother.

"Fine." Zack rolled his eyes.

Cody walked over to Bailey and took her hand and said, "Let me help you sit down."

"Thank you." Bailey whispered to Cody.

She suddenly just... Liked him. He was so sweet.

"Does your head hurt?" Cody asked, "Can I get you an ice pack?"

Zack felt mad. But Bailey loved this guy! Cody was so sweet!

"Don't go through anymore trouble." Bailey laughed.

Cody laughed back and turned to look at Zack. Then, he felt lips on his cheek! It was Bailey! Both their faces went red.

"S-sorry... I don't know... I just... Got nervous." Bailey stammered.

"I like you." Cody giggled.

"I sorta like you, too." Bailey said.

"Hey!" Zack yelled, "You're supposed to be my sweetheart! You ass, Cody!"

"Zack, sorry to break it to you," Bailey sighed, "I don't exactly... Like you..."

"Oh..." Zack sighed.

"No, no!" Bailey cried, "Not personally, just as like girlfriend and boyfriend... I think we'd make great friends, though."

Zack smiled, "I'd love to be friends with you."

"And Bailey," Cody admitted, "I wanna be more than friends with you."

"I know, we just met..." Bailey sighed.

"Hey!" Cody laughed, "That isn't gonna stop me."

Zack smiled, even though his little brother got the girl, he was happy for him. Cody and Bailey's lips touched in a peck.


End file.
